Through A Song (A Vampire Academy Fanfiction)
by cookiesrforme
Summary: Dimitri's been feeling shy about coming out about his and Rose's relationship. Rose decides to try and convince him through a song at the graduation party to come out about their relationship. What will Dimitri's reaction be? And what happens when Rose realizes that she can't give him the one thing that they both so desperately want? Warnings: Language, a bit depressing topics.


**Dimitri's been feeling shy about coming out about his and Rose's relationship. Rose decides to try and convince him through a song at the graduation party to come out about their relationship. What will Dimitri's reaction be? And what happens when Rose realizes that she can't give him the one thing that they both so desperately want?*SPOILERS FOR ALL VAMPIRE ACADEMY BOOKS, YOU'VE BEEN WARNED, DIMITRI WAS NEVER TURNED IN SHADOW KISS*Disclaimer: ALL RIGHTS GO TO RICHELLE MEAD! I DON'T OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY OR ANYTHING IN IT! IS RECOMMENDED YOU'VE READ THE BOOKS FIRST!**

**Chapter 1**

**(A/N) ENJOY THE STORY! FEEDBACK IS APPRECIATED :) SET IN SPIRIT BOUND AT THE GRADUATION PARTY! NOTE: ****_I DEFINITELY DO not OWN THE SONG 'CHASING CARS'! ALL OF THE LYRICS AND MUSIC BELONGS TO SNOW PATROL!_**

**ROSE'S POV**

I bit my lip as I talked to the DJ and explained my plan.  
I was hoping I was doing the right thing. I really wanted Dimitri and I's relationship to go public, and as much as I hated to admit it, his hesitation hurt. I knew it was stupid, but I couldn't help the questions going through my mind.  
Was he ashamed of me? Did he not want me anymore? Why was he holding back? Does he still love me?  
I flinched as that last thought ran through me. Of course he still loved me... Right?  
Well, I guess we're about to find out. The DJ went forward on the stage and said,  
"Well, tonight we have a very special event happening. One of our new guardians has a very special treat for us. She's going to sing for a very special someone, and she hopes that the message will come through very clearly." The DJ announced with a bright smile on his face. I grimaced at his choice of words, but it was too late to back out of it. Rosemarie Hathaway was no coward. I wasn't backing out now.  
I put a smile on my face and went to 'face the music'.

**DIMITRI'S POV**

I had to say, I was curious. Who would be singing at a party like this? And who was it for?  
Later, I would think 'I should have known' when my very own Roza came up on the stage. She was smiling, but I could tell she was nervous. She bit her lip, and the music started.  
I didn't recognize the song, but I immediately fell in love with it. She took a deep breath and started.

"We'll do it all  
Everything  
On our own..." Her beautiful, angel-like voice filled the room and people were completely silent, not wanting to miss a single note.

"We don't need  
Anything  
Or anyone

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me  
And just forget the world?" Rose was looking at me now, a vulnerable expression on her face.

"I don't quite know  
How to say  
How I feel

Those three words  
Are said too much  
They're not enough

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me  
And just forget the world?

Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old..." She looked at me very pointedly as she sang this.  
"Show me a garden  
That's bursting into life

Let's waste time  
Chasing cars  
Around our heads

I need your grace  
To remind me  
To find my own." Oh, my Roza, you are amazing. You are an angel. _My_ angel.

"If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me  
And just forget the world?

Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden  
That's bursting into life

All that I am  
All that I ever was  
Is here in your perfect eyes  
They're all I can see." I can see a couple Moroi men looking at her hungrily, and I notice how beautiful she looks in that gorgeous dress, and I growl in jealousy.

"I don't know where  
Confused about how as well  
Just know that these things  
Will never change for us at all

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me  
And just forget the world?" Roza finished beautifully, the last note ringing around the room, and that's when the cheers and applause started. I knew exactly what message she was sending to me, and decided right then: _It was time._  
I jumped up on the stage, and without any hesitation, gathered her in my arms and kissed her like there was no tomorrow.  
I could hear the whispers and shocked murmurs rippling through the crowd, but at that moment? I didn't care what anyone thought or said. I loved her, and she could legally be _mine _now. Then the applause and cheers started up again.  
"Woo! You go guys!" I could hear Princess Vasilisa saying excitedly, and I smiled.  
This was the start of something amazing, I could feel it.

**Chapter 2**

**ROSE'S POV**

I had a very bad revelation. Seriously. Dammit. I sighed heavily, remembering that perfect dream...  
I had been standing on an altar, wearing an absolutely gorgeous white dress with Dimitri looking incredibly sexy in a dark suit, with a beautiful child between us.  
Then I woke up with an ache in my chest.  
I _wanted_ that child. Desperately. But I couldn't, not with Dimitri, not with the man I love. The man who wants that child just as much, if not _more_ than I do.  
I could never give him that. Ever. Tasha Ozera could, and that was one of the reasons why I told him to accept her offer. Stubborn man, though I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't absolutely ecstatic about his choice. Then I had an idea. A Rose Hathaway idea, of course, so it may not work, but...  
I had to go see Lissa.

**TIME LAPSE (ABOUT AN HOUR)**

"Vasilisa Dragomir! Get here this instant, I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, and was rewarded with footsteps and a lot of weird looks from those around me.  
"Rose, what's wrong?" Liss inquired, running up to me in a panic.  
"Well... I was thinking. You can heal, correct?" She nodded in affirmation, looking at me weirdly.  
"Obviously. Why?"  
I took a deep breath. "Do you think that you might be able to heal a gene?"  
"Maybe. Possibly. Actually, yeah." Lissa said, looking thoughtful.  
"Maybe you could at least... _try_ to heal the gene that prevents me from having children with another Dhampir?" I asked timidly.  
Her mouth dropped open in astonishment.  
"OMIGOD THAT IS THE BEST IDEA ever! I'M GOING TO BE A GODMOTHER! AND AN AUNTIE!" Liss shrieked in delight, and I groaned and covered my ears. Time to tell Dimitri!  
... What was his reaction going to be?

**DIMITRI'S POV**

"Dimitri..." I heard a familiar voice sing. "I have an absolutely awesome surprise for you."  
I warily left my room and met Rose at the doorway. Her face took my breath away. She looked _radiant_.  
"I think I'm able to have kids now! With you!" Rose blurted out suddenly, excitedly.  
"What... How?" I asked, dumbfounded.  
"Lissa can heal, right? She healed my gene. Don't worry, I'll prove it to you." She chirped.

**6 MONTHS LATER (STILL DIMITRI'S POV)**

"I'm proving it to you, Comrade!" Rose yelled as she got home. She held a... Pregnancy test in her hand? She handed it to me, looking smugly triumphant. "SO THERE!"  
I looked at the green plus sign, then back at Rose, then back at the green plus sign.  
"It's mine...? We're..." I muttered something in Russian. Then it sunk in. "I'm going to be a father?" I whispered. My beautiful Roza nodded in confirmation, smiling widely, and a smile broke over my face.  
"Well, this calls for chocolate!" Rose announced grandly, and I chuckled. I couldn't wait to meet our child.  
"I love you, Roza."  
"I love you too, Dimitri."

**END! HOPE YOU ENJOYED, I KNOW IT WAS A LITTLE FLUFFY AND YOU FORGIVE ME FOR BENDING THE RULE OF 'DHAMPIR+DHAMPIR=NO CHILDREN'. I JUST WISH THAT THIS WAS WHAT HAPPENED IN THE BOOK! OH WELL. THAT'S WHAT FANFICTION IS FOR, RIGHT? THANKS FOR READING!**


End file.
